


If We Stop Now

by ChingKittyCat



Series: PSMD Rewritten [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, During Canon, Evil, Evil Plans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: They were bound to get Latios and Latias, anyways.
Series: PSMD Rewritten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057577
Kudos: 4





	If We Stop Now

There was plenty of time in the world now, for their group. With Hero having set out to Lively Town, Nuzleaf didn’t have to make excuses about ‘adventuring’ or ‘leaving the house’ to anyone. It was mighty nice to have the house to himself again, the burden of interacting with people now solely within his own jurisdiction again.

Plans could accelerate. He was almost excited, but a little bitter about having such an ungodly task placed before him. The amount of effort he’d have to expend running from place to place made him die a little on the inside. He convinced himself it’d be worth it in the end.

“Minor deities are the safest to go for. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

Yveltal soothed the Beheeyem’s bickering. They’d been particularly concerned over the presence of a new Deoxys in the atmosphere. Nuzleaf didn’t know what their deal was with the alien, but perhaps that was something best kept the extraterrestrial’s beepings and boopings.

“Deoxys is a major threat,” one of the more particularly chatty of the three had claimed, “it can go toe to toe with Rayquaza! You know what happened with Rayquaza all those years ago— anything that powerful needs to be squashed! Plus, we don’t know if this one is here to hunt down Dark Matter or not! What if it knows it’s here?! It could be curtains!”

“The last one didn’t have a clue, so I doubt this one does.” Nuzleaf waved the idea off. “If it’s been sighted hangin’ out in the edge of the atmosphere and not actually doin’ nothin’, it’s not a problem.”

“I will talk with Rayquaza about this.” Yveltal nodded. “They’re sure to speak to me about Deoxys. Perhaps they even know when it got there and how long it’s been up there?”

That same chatty Beheeyem scoffed. Nuzleaf rolled his eyes. 

“do yOu not HeaR tHe CRIes of FeAr FROM youR felLoW 'leGendAriES'?” Dark Matter inquired, almost sardonic. “yOu HAvE no PReViOUs ALLiAnCE wiTh rayqUaza. it woUld rIp YOu ASuNDEr BefOrE yOu WOuLd eVEN Get a CHaNce To GReET IT.”

“Is fear spreading that fast?” Yveltal was sickly intrigued.

Dark Matter’s core gleamed for a moment before it projected a multitude images into thin air. Legendaries across the planet, hissing and growling at one another, yelling and arguing. 

“they suspeCt everyTHING of One aNoTheR. thE blaME gAme has cOmMEnCed, aND so lOnG as We cOntInUe, it wILL Not ENd. PAranOiA Has SHADOWED OUr pRESEnCe to THEM, ThAnks tO The EVenTS oF The pASt FEW YeArS.”

In the visions of the legendaries, two particular ones were singled out. Dialga and Kyurem. Dialga was fighting with Suicune and Raikou whilst Kyurem was being assaulted by the likes of Landorous, Tornadus, Terrakion, and Cobalion.

“WE ArE to tAKE ThE mORe RaTional onES firsT. minor 'DieTiEs' aRE mOrE HanDs ofF, But THEy wIll BE mIsSEd by thE MajoR ONes. OneS ComPletelY UNaffectED BY EVeNtS OF THE pAst aRe to Be PriOrITiZEd; They wIlL Be inCapaBLE of DEfENdInG ThemSeLves.”

Yveltal and Beheeyem looked to Nuzleaf. He hummed in thought, trying to wrack his head. After the news came out about everything that had happened surrounding the Meteor, the Time Gears, and the Bittercold.. It was easy to specify who was in those, but not who was out. News only got so many details, after all. 

“We need to get rid of any middle of the road types a’ ‘mon.” Nuzleaf crossed his arms. “The sorts that can get all over the place and tell the other legendaries of what’s happening. The ones who can teleport or the ones who can fly quickly. Not a lot of those sorts were involved in previous events, neither.”

“BY mY uNDerStAnDing, tHAt wOuLD BE mORtaLS SuCH AS lATiOs, LatiaS, mEWTwo, aRTiCUNO, mOLtrES, ZApadoS, AzElf, UXie, AnD MESPRit. THEre are LeSSEr pOkemOn WHo ARe CapablE oF ThE SAMe, buT cANnOt communicAte wiTh oTHEr 'LEGeNdaRieS'.”

Dark Matter displayed moving images of the Pokemon in question. Some were by themselves, doing the same things they always did. It was still so odd to just see Legendary Pokemon like this.

“Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit are all busy guardin’ Time Gears,” Nuzleaf wandered up to the screens and pointed them out, “so I doubt they’ll cause much a fuss if we went after them. They’d be good to get out of the way. I ain’t trust the idea that they ain’t got some sorta telepathy. They aughta’ be Psychic types with how they float.”

“Legendaries are frequently visited by Latios and Latias, they are well known messengers for us.” 

“What about the Mythicals?” Beheeyem motioned. “They’re powerful too, but they might be easier than the rest of these guys.”

“VIcTIni IS Too DistRaCtEd bY servIng MOrTALs iN A town cALleD 'PaRAdiSE', JiracHi'S ExiStenCe Is TOo PuBLic bY iTs LIVIng WIThiN A CiTY, ShaymIn, MAnAPhY, AND PHIone Are neGLIgibLe AnD ShuT oFf FRoM THE WORld, darkRAI HAS amnESia. ThE oNLy oNEs TO bE coNcErNED wITH Are cELeBi, KELDEO, mELOETTA, and peRHaps DEOxys.”

“What about Arceus?” Beheyeem inquired.

“Arceus is a legendary, isn’t it?” Nuzleaf cocked his head.

“SCHEmanTiCs. arCEus wilL be a non-issUe. thE SELf PRoClAIMEd 'GOd' IS HaNdS OfF.”

“We should go after Latios and Latias, then. We’ll conquer and divide. I’ll chase them down with one of the Beheeyem while the other two and Nuzleaf go to Time Travel Lake. Latios and Latias are old friends of the Celebi and will most likely go there seeking shelter. If we cannot get them, they’ll flee there. Nuzleaf and the two Beheeyem go there and wait for them.” Yveltal decided.

“No way. I’m not being separated from Beheeyem and Beheeyem.” The alien shook its big head.

“You can’t seriously expect me to fight two Flying types with Nuzleaf, can you? You’re basically sentencing him to a one hit knock out.” Yveltal narrowed their eyes.

The Beheeyem grumbled under its breath.

“with my poWEr IN you, tYPE AdvAntAges ARe nOthinG. YOu shoot ThEm Once And thAt is AlL. NuzlEAf WiLl go WiTh YvelTAL and The BEheEYEms WIlL StAy aS a gRoUp. NUzLeAf's Aim CaN be rELiEd on if Yours cANNoT BE. they wIll nOT STAND A cHaNCe.”

Nuzleaf felt something in his stomach flutter at the compliment. He scratched the back of his head, a little flustered. 

“Well, I ain’t as good as ol’ Shiftry was, but I ‘preciate it.”

Yveltal beat their wings and stretched, getting up from their nested position. They shook their head and tailhand. 

“Are Latios and Latias outside of Palkia’s Sky Rift?” Yveltal asked.

“YEs. THey ARE heaDing FroM sKy tOweR To Sky rUIns. ThEY aRE tO tElL RESHIram and zEkrOm oF WHAt raYQuaZA saW. iT WILL Be thREe days BEforE they arRIvE.”

“Perfect. I’ll get to them before they have the chance.”

Nuzleaf got himself off the little branch he’d made a habit out of sitting ontop of to meander over to Yveltal.

“nuZlEaf.” Dark Matter chimed. He turned his head towards them. “LAtIOs AnD LATiaS WILL BE In tERroR. dO yOU uNDersTanD?”

Nuzleaf thought he saw what Dark Matter was saying, in actuality. 

“I’ll be fine. The wind’ll be whistling over my ears anyhow, I doubt I’ll even hear em scream.”


End file.
